Revenge From the Grave
by AmethystStarr
Summary: Twin sisters Kat and Liz couldn't be more diffrent. Kat is a tom boy and loves paranormal things. Liz is a good student and perfect. The girls move with their father to a new house where bad things start to happen.


A/N: **Hi!** This is a **story** I made for my **homework**. I kinda **liked** how it** came out** so I **decided** **to put** it **here**! **If** I get **enough reviews**, I **might make it longer** and with a **more**, how can I say this? A **more** **eventful plot**. **These** three **characters** **are** from **my own personality**.

Sweet Revenge from the Grave

"But Dad!" Kat whined as she followed her father and twin sister to their car. Her father glanced at the gloomy Kat and perky Liz. Sometimes, he wondered how two girls who looked alike could be so different. "My new boss has offered me a new job that could really help us out, Kat. That way, I can buy you and Liz new clothes for the new school year." Kat continued her charade to egg her father into canceling the move. "Dad, my friends are all here! I can't just move away! This new school year was going to be so great! Why do we have to move with you? Can't I just stay with one of my friends?" Kat glanced at her father with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Kat, why can't you be more like Liz? She's enjoying the thrill of moving!" Kat looked at her happy-go-lucky sister and snorted cavalierly, "Liz would enjoy herself even if aliens came and abducted her! What they would want with her, I don't know." Liz stopped skipping and looked at her twin. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she darted into the car and closed the door loudly. "And why does she get to ride in front!" Kat asked her father. Her father's only response was to roll his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if Liz is the oldest. The way you behave is so different from Liz, Kat." Kat opened the back seat door, got in and slammed it shut. "Whatever."

"Well, here we are girls. Home sweet home." Kat glanced at the old mansion and turned her head quickly away in disgust. "Is this where we have to live? Couldn't you have done better?" Kat lazily opened the door to realize she had been talking to herself, her father and sister was already at the front door. As Kat approached her family, she heard Liz say, "It'll be so much fun to enhance this old house up, daddy! Can I choose my room now?" At seeing her father nod, Liz dashed into the house to look for a room. Kat dawdled into the house and folded her arms. The place was full of spider webs and dust. There were probably rats and other disgusting creatures inside the whole mansion. "Daddy! I found my room! Could you please bring me my luggage upstairs? It's the fifth room to the right." The room with the balcony was Kat's first thought. She knew that she wanted to have that room, but, like always, Liz had beat her to it. Liz always had what Kat wanted the most. Things such as grades, clothes, friends and boys. Kat climbed the stairs and looked around. The corridor had exactly five doors on each side. If Liz had chosen the last room to the left, Kat concluded that she would get the first room to the left. She opened the door to find a big room with a tall window at the side. Kat believed her luck had changed when she noticed a long rope sticking out of the canopy bed. Kat would normally not have given it a second thought if it weren't for the fact that the rope was dangling up at the end and move left and right. She approached the bed quietly and picked the end of the bed's comforter. What she saw made her scream. There, underneath her bed, lay her pet mouse dying, a pink pencil sticking out of its back. Kat peeked at the pencil and gasped. It was identical to the ones Liz always used.

Liz was arranging her clothes into the huge closet in her room when she felt someone push her completely inside the closet. The only thing she was able to see was a glint of gold. She turned around quickly and tried to find the door knob. She tried to open the door to find it locked. She reached into her pocket and took out a small tooth pick. When she located it, and picked the lock, she opened the door and tripped. As she rubbed her head, which she had hit against the hard wood floor, she noticed something lying on the floor. She picked it up and squinted at it. "What? Kat's…necklace! What's it doing here? Wait a minute! That glint! I'm positive it was this thing. But, why would Kat try to lock me in the closet?" As Liz got up from the floor she heard Kat scream. She ran all the way into Kat's room and opened the door. "What's wrong Kat?" Kat looked at her, eyes full of rage. "How…could you? You didn't have to kill him! Why did you do it, Liz? Why did you have to kill Mickey?" Liz skidded to a stop and shouted back, "What in the world are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone! Besides, why did you lock me into my closet, huh? Why?" Kat looked just about ready to pounce on Liz. "I have no idea of what you're talking about!" She pushed Liz top the floor and almost slapped her. "Girls? What's going on?" Their father walked in to see what the embroil was about. "It's nothing father. I was just helping clumsy little Liz up from the floor. She should really be careful." Her father looked at Kat skeptically and helped Liz up. "Come on kiddo. I need your help making dinner. Kat, continue unpacking. Liz is already done! Why can't…" Kat looked at her father with a frown that would have scared Count Dracula and Frankenstein put together. "Be more like Liz! I know, I know. Now you two get out of my room." She pushed her father and Liz out of the room and slammed the door right at their face.

Many more incidents happened to both Kat and Liz. Both girls blamed the other for everything that happened until things started to happen to both of them when they were together. They never told their father for fear that he would think they were going crazy. One day, Kat found the door to the attic and persuaded Liz to join her on a hunt for something interesting. "What's so fun about looking for something we do not know exists, Kat?" Kat looked back at her sister and happily said, "I want to know if there's some ancient things up here. Since this old place is like tons of years old, I figured that made there might be something related to ghost or something." Kat stopped and Liz bumped into her. "Why did you stop?" Kat pointed at something ahead of them. Liz stared at what made her brave sister freeze. A bed was in the middle of the room. The bed looked like it had been used recently. The reason might have been the girl who was standing in front of them. "Well, looks like you finally found my delightful chamber, the dear sisters." Kat and Liz stared at the girl with a black hood that covered her face completely. Their eyes suddenly went to the knife drenched with blood on the girls hand. "Your dear foolish father and I were just having a very interesting conversation when he suddenly got very…how can I put it? He got very needy for a end of his troubles. So I had to nullify his pathetic existence." Liz almost fainted as she saw her father's lifeless form. "Are…are you the one who has been causing all of these incidents upon my sister and I?" The girl smirked with the same smile that was so cheerful on Liz and sarcastic on Kat. However, her smile was full of evil. "It sure was really hard to mete my fun surprises to you. You were just so much fun to manipulate!" Kat snapped out of her trance and boldly said, "Ok. I have officially ascribed you as a very crazy person!" The girl laughed a laugh full of malice that made Liz and Kat cower in fear. "I am not a very crazy person, dear girl! I am a very crazy spirit! Now, for my last performance, I shall get rid of the two things I hate most in the world," The girl took out two knifes, one for each hand. "You."

The girl in the black hood laughed as she saw the lifeless forms of the three people who had caused her so much grief, the fourth one long dead. She laughed as her hood fell to reveal the face identical to the ones that now lay lifeless. "I died because your father and mother didn't want me. They wanted only two little girls. The doctors said I was going to be a bit…crazy. They killed me. Poor twins. You died so young like me and never knew you were not twins. You died still fooled by that man who you were able to fall father more than once. Yu died never knowing that you were not twins. Oh, no. There was another little girl. A little girl who never got the chance to live, to go to school or on dates. That little girl…was me. Do you wonder why I took your life now?"

A/N: So...**did** you guys **like** it? And **yes**. I am kinda **smart**, a **rebel** and kinda **twisted**, but in a** good** way. At least, I **hope**. Anyways…If you **guys like** this **story**, then I **might**, **might** make it **longer and more interesting**. I was **kinda **in a **hurry**. Like right now, so **ciao**! Oh yeah, **review** please! **Tanx**!


End file.
